


Spirit of the Season

by SpooktacularMe



Series: RK1700 Week 2018 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, RK1700 Week, RK1700 Week 2018, holiday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: Connor tried to hide his laughter behind a cough, “Okay, Nines. We’ll just use the lights and baubles. But,” he gave him a playful wink, “now you’ve promised me caroling.”





	Spirit of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Masquerade/Holiday - I love both of these! Hardest decision ever but I’m going with holiday as Christmas is coming up! Well Thanksgiving is technically, but Christmas is prone to more stuff like terrible sweaters and caroling! Lol
> 
> Sorry it’s so late! Life was hectic to say the least ┐( ˘_˘)┌
> 
> Title taken from same name of a Nox Arcana song.

“You can dig it out of the attic. I’m sure it’s still up there some where,” Hank lazily gestured to the attic’s trap door from the couch. 

Connor beamed, “Excellent. C’mon Nines, once we retrieve the tree we can begin to decorate for Christmas.”

Nines only nodded in reply, still frowning over the gaudy red and green sweater Connor talked him into wearing. It had synced with his power core and so pulsed in random light patterns, spelling out things like Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. Connor was wearing a similar sweater only it was covered in chubby Santa’s and mini reindeer; however, instead of spelling anything out, the reindeer noses lit up in various shades of red, green, and gold. 

Hank had laughed a little too boisterously once he caught sight of them as they joined him in the living room earlier that morning. 

Connor had smiled up at his counterpart. 

“See? Hank finds them so delightful he is joyful.”

“I don’t quite believe that is the reason, 800.”

So here they were, digging through the messy attic looking for a plastic tree. 

“Found it!” Connor beamed, hoisting up the box and bringing it near the ladder and Nines. 

“What about the lights?”

“They’re here,” Nines picked up a smaller cardboard box at his feet, “shall we head back down?”

Connor nodded and let Nines drop down the opening before handing him the boxes and following after him. Making their way into the living room, they set about putting up the Christmas tree. 

After spending an ‘inordinate amount of time’ (according to Nines), Connor was able to untangle the mess of multicolored lights to wrap around the tree. 

“Hank, shall we use the tinsel that you have in the box?”

Hank only shrugged, “No difference to me,” he chuckled glancing at the taller android, “but ya might want to check with your pal there.”

Connor turned to see Nines’ scathing look of mild disgust directed at the gaudy and vibrant red tinsel resting innocently in the bottom of the box. 

“Nines—“

“Absolutely not, 800.”

Connor pouted, “But it’s tradition.”

Nines dragged his gaze up to those warm, brown eyes.

“I will gladly wear this sweater, and I’ll go caroling if you wish. I will even go so far as to venture near the mistletoe at work while Reed is in the vicinity,” Nines’ jaw clenched, “I will not, however, have this moth eaten thing placed around the tree. It’s ugly, 800.”

Connor tried to hide his laughter behind a cough, “Okay, Nines. We’ll just use the lights and baubles. But,” he gave him a playful wink, “now you’ve promised me caroling.”

Hank snorted but didn’t say anything, content with relaxing and watching the two androids playfully bicker over decorations as his eyes slid shut for a catnap. 

“No, 800, those do not go together.”

“But, the snowman and the Santa look cute next to each other.”

“That’s a cat, 800.”

“Oh! I thought it was a Santa. How about these?”

A long drawn out sigh. 

“Nines? Wouldn’t this look cute! Why don’t we use it as a topper?”

“800, that’s an elf hat for a dog.”

A joyful laugh, “Even better! Now Sumo can join in the festivities. Nines, get next to him so I can get a picture of you two.”

“800...,” another sigh, “fine. However, it’s only fair if you join us.”

A light scuffle before a faint thump was heard. 

“Nines! You can’t just yank me off of my feet. We almost sat on poor Sumo.”

“The dog is perfectly fine, 800. Now take the picture.”

A small huff, “There.”

“Take another one.”

An embarrassed squeak had Hank peeking through his lashes over to the other side of the room. Nines, who was seated next to a sleepy Sumo wearing a green elf hat, had pulled Connor to sit in his lap. The noise Connor had let out had come from Nines kissing him and rather soundly at that. 

Connor pulled away, a flush covering the bridge of his nose. 

“Nines..”

A crooked grin spread across Nines’ face, “Merry Christmas, Connor.”

Hank mentally rolled his eyes and went back to his nap.

Connor rested their foreheads together and smiled warmly at Nines, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bask in the cheesiness! XD


End file.
